cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavenly Chips
Heavenly Chips is prestige introduced in the 1.035. If you Reset your game (formerly called Soft Reset) however many cookies you have ever baked will contribute to your total. Every Heavenly Chip you own increases your CpS rate by a maximum of +2% based on your Heavenly Chip potential (increased by 5 "Heavenly Upgrades" added in v1.038), and stacks with however many you own. Wiping your save (formerly called Hard-reset) does not activate the Prestige System, and will also wipe your Heavenly Chips. Currently, there is no limit on how many Heavenly Chips you can have. "Your amount of prestige (heavenly chips, for now) at any time is dependent on all the cookies you've ever forfeited by soft-resetting. Each time you reset, your "cookies baked (all time)" are added to that pool." - Orteil Calculating Heavenly Chips HeavenlyChipCalc The total number of Heavenly Chips is calculated by the following formula (the outer brackets indicate a floor function). : \text{Heavenly Chips}=\left\lfloor\frac{\sqrt{1+8(M/10^{12})}-1}{2}\right\rfloor :where M'' is the number of cookies that have ever been made, including all previous resets. It can be easier to find the number of cookies needed based on the number of chips desired: : \text{Cookies needed (total)}=\frac{N(N + 1)}{2}\cdot 10^{12} :where ''N is the number of heavenly chips desired. Also you can use this script for display Heavenly Chips count after next reset: Game.Popup ("Chips after next reset: " + Game.HowMuchPrestige(Game.cookiesEarned + Game.cookiesReset)); The following is a quick list of quantities of cookies baked (all-time), and how many Heavenly Chips they will yield after a reset (Keep in mind that this is not a complete table in the sense that you can receive Heavenly Chip quantities between displayed amounts, e.g. 42): Search engine method Due to the capability of some search engines of evaluating mathematical expressions through the search bar, inputting "(sqrt(1+8(X/10^12))-1)/2", with X being your total lifetime cookies made (including all resets), will produce the number of Heavenly Chips you should receive. Potential As of version 1.038(3), Heavenly Chips now require certain upgrades to "unlock their potential" These upgrades cost 11, 1111, and so on, and give the chips the ability to contribute to your cookies per second. The first upgrade in this chain, Heavenly Chip Secret, allows you to use 5% of the heavenly chips' "potential". This basically means that with Heavenly Chip Secret, each heavenly chip adds 0.1% to your multiplier. Tips and Tricks Make sure that you get all the achievements (except those requiring 100 Antimatter Condensers, Neverclick, and Leprechaun) before you reset, so that getting back to where you were is as easy as possible. Note that the number of Golden cookie clicks is retained after resetting, so you do not need to worry about getting Leprechaun (and Black cat's paw) before resetting. Heavenly chips are an Additive bonus. Assuming you'll reset your first game with all cookie upgrades unlocked so far, and with all upgrades from the bingo facility, you'll have a multiplier of 610%, not including the kitten upgrades. of v1.0393. If you reset with 230 chips, you'll add 460% to that amount, and will unlock upgrades that together add for a new 150%. Adding everything up, you'll end up with 1220% multiplier + kittens, doubling your income. In order to double your income again, you'll need 598 MORE chips, for a total of 828 chips. This will add 1196% to your multiplier, and will unlock another 25% upgrade, for a total of 1220+(1196+25)% = 2441% To double it again, you'll need 1208 chips, for a total of 2036, and 2441+(2416 + upgrade unlocking 25)% = 4882% multiplier. The next double will require 2441 chips, adding up to 4477 chips, and 9764% multiplier. Category:Gameplay